


Detention

by MessyWorld



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: David Tennant - Freeform, Detention, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWorld/pseuds/MessyWorld
Summary: Imagine David Tennant is your English teacher and you’re a very naughty student. You keep talking in class despite his warnings and Mr. Tennant decides to give you a detention to teach you a little lesson.*I'm going to post all my David imagine here, request are open :)*
Relationships: David Tennant x reader, David Tennant/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is for my David thirst, hope you’ll like it :) ! 
> 
> This is not the real David, it’s only fiction, fantasy. Constructive criticism are welcome, English is not my first language so I apologize for possible mistakes. If you see errors, please tell me! :) Have fun !

You and your friend have been talking for a while and you didn't even realize that Mr. Tennant had stopped his lesson to stare at you with an irritated expression.

"Miss Y/N, for the tenth time, could you please close your mouth or I'll become very unkind. " he sighed exasperated.

He was bent over his desk, his fists clenched on it.A few brown strands falling on his forehead. His eyes fixed on you, his eyebrows pressing down on his eyelids and his pupils were darkened with anger. You enjoyed making him angry, he was so sexy when he was mad ..

You gave him a mocking grin, and you sat down properly at your table so you were no longer turned towards your friend. You defied him with your cocky smile. There was complete silence in the classroom, there was only a battle of eyes between the two of you.

After a few minutes, he turned to the blackboard and continued talking about his grammar that you didn't give a shit about... You stared at his buttocks wiggling in his tight jeans every time his chalk crashed on the blackboard.

You took the time to observe his body, his shoulder blades lightly drawn under his white shirt made you want to run your fingers over it. He's tall, much taller than you... You've always been intimidated by his height, when he approached you, towering over you from his full height and threatening to punish you if you didn't do the exercises he asked for, it made you feel so wet between your thighs... You didn't know if you found him really attractive or if it was your hormones that were getting really capricious... You were still a virgin and maybe your body just needed relief …

A paper ball hit your shoulder and pulled you out of your thoughts. You frowned and searched where the paper could come from.

Your friend was trying to tell you something but you didn't understand what she was saying... You start making gestures to show her that you couldn't hear what she was saying.

*BANG*

"MISS Y/N" You jumped up and turned to the scream, your face terrified by the roughness of that tone. Mr. Tennant looked at you red with wrath. His breathing was fast as he tried to control his temper.

"Miss Y/N, since you can't hold your tongue, I'm going to have to teach you silence. "The school bell rang in the hallway. The students began to get up and pack up their things. " Detention this evening with me, come to this class at 6 PM, don't be late. " he said in a warning tone. You didn't have time to respond that he was already gone.

*****************************************

6 PM

*****************************************

You walked down the hallway until you got to the classroom Mr. Tennant asked you to come to. He was sitting at his desk correcting tests. You entered and closed the door behind you. You stood still at the door, watching him covering a poor student's test with red ink. Did he know you were here? You cleared your throat to inform him of your presence and he suddenly looked up.

“Sorry to interrupt, sir, but I'm here for my detention. What do you want me to do ?” You asked, quietly, not wishing to disturb his concentration.

He looked at you for a moment, detailing you from head to toe. The silence and his gaze made you uncomfortable. Now you felt naked. You didn't know what to do except stare at the floor, intimidated by his expression.

« I know very well why you're here miss, you needn't remind me. » He said smirking.It wasn't his habit to smile, or at least he never smiled at you... But it wasn't a kind smile, rather a wicked smile. It sent chills down your spine.

"Come over here, grab a chair and sit down in front of me. »

You took a chair near you and walked over to his desk slowly. You sat down, only the desk separated your bodies. He started correcting his papers again, no longer paying attention to you. You felt like you didn't exist, he wasn't even looking at you. Your fingers started tapping the table with impatience and annoyance. You sighed noisily as you laid your face in the palm of your hand. He looked up at you, his pencil stopped scratching the sheet. He wasn't smiling, his eyes were throwing warnings. Seeing that your behaviour irritated him, you decided to stop, fearing that he would extend the detention ...

You hadn't done anything for 30 minutes, you were starting to get really bored... You couldn't wait another hour and a half like that.

"Mr. Tennant, I'm tired of this! You gave me detention for doing nothing? That's really ridiculous! » you snapped.

He slowly dropped his pencil and looked at you, his face was emotionless.

Your heart began wildly beating in your chest as he got up and stepped next to you. He crouched down to be on your level, the smell of his perfume gave you a rush of sensation.. You knew he was too close, your mind filled with indecent thoughts…

You avoided his gaze, too intimidated by his presence, so he grabbed your chin and turned your face towards his. He didn't hurt you, but his grip was firm.

"Listen to me carefully Miss Y/N, if I gave you a detention, it is to teach you to keep your tongue in your mouth." he paused and you felt his other hand slipped on your thigh, surprise you tried to move your leg but his grip tightened, preventing you from moving.

"But if you are really bored..." his grip on your chin disappeared and you felt his index finger caressing your lower lip and pressing gently against it to open your mouth. "I can teach you to be quiet in a different way..."

You opened your mouth, welcoming him into your warm skin. Your mouth closed around his index finger and you began to suck as he started to move is finger in and out.

As you felt your panties getting wet with the pleasure of this activity, your conscience screamed. It wasn't right, it wasn't right to do that... The school rules forbade it, he could get suspended, and so could you. You tried to push away all your naughty thoughts and jumped out of your chair, making it fall down. You were a few feet away from him now.

You were looking at him, your eyes wide open and your breath filled with the arousal that ran through your body. He stood up, a grin on his lips.

"Something wrong, miss? You look like you've seen a ghost." he mocked.

" S-sir, we can't... It's inappropriate, you could be fired..." I stuttered.

He slowly approached you and you moved backwards until your back hit the wall behind you.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh" he shushed you by putting his index finger to your lips, his other hand resting against the wall next to your face, you felt like you were trapped and it was so exciting... You had fantasized about this moment a million times... You dreamed about it so much that you wondered if it was real...

"I won't get fired if you keep it a secret."He whispered huskily. You felt something pressing against your belly, you lowered your eyes and you saw that bulge... You panicked when you saw he was aroused, you weren't ready... His finger left your lips and went down to your chest, but before he touched your breast, you grabbed his hand.

"W-Wait, please... I-... I've never..." You stuttered, your eyes locked on the floor, it was so humiliating... But you had to tell him.

He looked at you with an interrogative expression, and then he chuckled.

" So Miss Impertinent is a virgin, interesting..." he started to go down to your chest again and grabbed your left breast. You let out a moan. Begging him with your eyes.

He leaned towards your ear and whispered « Not so brave now, are we ? Hm ? » As he finished his sentence, his voice grew an octave higher.

"Don't worry Y/N, I won't fuck you if you are not ready." 

He leaned towards your neck and gave you wet kisses on your soft skin “But you want to learn to shut your pretty mouth, don’t you?”

« Y-yes sir… » you whispered. You felt him smirk against your skin. A sweet warmth ran through your body, you stared at him with rosy cheeks.

You felt his hands pushing your shoulders down, "Get on your knees for me sweet thing." he ordered.

Your breathing hitched when he unzipped his pants, freeing his cock a few inches from your face. You glanced at him, embarrassed, you didn't know what you had to do to pleasure him... He smirked.

"Open your mouth wide, I'm going to teach you how to suck a cock properly." He caressed your hair « Hands behind your back. » You did what he asked.

You approached your mouth towards his cock and you started with some kitten licks on the tip. He groaned and pushed your head a little and you let him enter your mouth.

You began sucking, hollowing your cheeks and your teacher started thrusting deeper in your mouth, the tip hitting the back of your throat, you tried to relax you wanted to take him as much as you could. He grabbed your head, fingers lacing in your hair, and began fucking your face slowly.

« Yes that’s right, good girl, take me all in. » M. Tennant threw his head back as you took him in your throat. Your nose hitting his pubic bone.

Thick clots of salvia rolled down the base of your chin. He pulled out.

« Oh you’ve made a mess… » he laughed before thrusting in your mouth again.

You moaned as you felt him moving faster and harder until he came in a loud groan. Instinctively, you swallowed every drop before pulling out.

« Good girl. » he whispered before taking his jeans on and helping you to get back on your feet.

You clean up your clothes before you get your things. Your knees were weak, you were frustrated because you wanted more... You came to the door, ready to go.

"Have you learned your lesson, miss?" He asked.

You turned, your eyes filled with lust...

"Yes sir... "You whispered huskily.


End file.
